Innocent Pleasure
by kantellis
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, replacing Innocence for Pleasure would be nice, he thought and quickly erased a smirk that twisted his lips, unbidden. Kanda/Tyki


**Disclaimer: D Gray Man belongs to ****Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda Yuu was marching through the labyrinth of corridors in a long forgotten building, cursing silently the Finders that were waiting outside. They refused to come along claiming that they had no defense means and this particular Innocence was exceptionally vicious. It killed every one that came near enough. Thus, the Black Order called for their one and only undying soldier.

He could feel the precious item somewhere close. It seemed extremely strong and it was calling from somewhere deep in the building. However, after a few more turns, Kanda started wondering if, by the time he reached the Innocence, he'd be able to get back out. Anyway, he thought, a window would be just enough for an exit.

Sensing more that hearing something else than his own footsteps, he readied his katana, taking it into both hands. He moved more cautiously passing doors after doors. And then, he felt it clearly. He stopped and pushed firmly one of them open. Nothing happened but it was suspiciously silent. Carefully he stepped in.

Inside he met a view he never expected to witness. Facing him, Tyki the Noah was standing and watching him with a sly smile on his face. Kanda cursed mentally as he realized it won't be as fast a mission as he hoped. Rising Mugen higher he glared at his opponent in a way that would probably kill a normal human being.

The other man slowly lifted his arm up showing to the swordsman a small shiny cube inside his hand. Yuu's eyes widened a fraction with surprise but than he returned to his hateful glare.

"You're late, pretty boy" the Noah whispered in a low voice that carried something more that just mere amusement. Kanda decided to ignore it and stayed silent. He watched emotionlessly as a grayish hand closed calmly, sparkling dust falling down from it and disappearing in thin air. The Japanese didn't waste any more time and in a blink of an eye was beside his opponent, slashing viciously. He took advantage of his unnatural speed and managed to place a few small cuts on the other one. However, his opponent was far from being overpowered. Tyki, finally remembering his special skill, started to dematerialize every now and then when sword swipes were more dangerous.

"You move really nicely" the Noah commented in his silky voice, which infuriated Kanda even more. He aimed a clean cut straight at the other's chest, however, to his great surprise, Mugen slashed through air.

"And you cheat" Yuu spat irritated, turning around to find where the man has disappeared to.

"I never promised to play fair" came a hushed whisper right behind him. The swordsman, however fast his reflexes, never managed to move – one hand held firmly his right wrist while the other rested on his chest. The Noah was standing so close that he could feel him against his back. The swore in his mind for being tricked so easily. He dared not to budge.

"And play I shall" Tyki whispered right into his ear and, involuntarily, it made a shiver go down his spine. To his horror Kanda realized, that it was not a sign of fear. It was something else, something alien to him and it resonated in his whole body. He hated not knowing what was going on and cursed under his breath for not being able to slash the other one with his katana.

As if in response to his reaction, the hand on his chest started moving slowly up. He tensed and stopped breathing as soon as he realized, that he felt it right over his skin and not through the fabric of his uniform. A bit panicked and against all reason he tried to get free but the effect was contrary. He felt the arm press him closer to the other man. He froze perfectly still, waiting. For what? Surprisingly, he didn't expect a fatal blow that the other could place easily. No, he expected something else, something he couldn't name properly that made him itch all over his body. Something that spread right from the warm touch of a smooth hand.

"See how I can play?" came a whisper that tickled his skin. "I can touch whatever I choose to" he breathed against his neck. Kanda bit his lips to suppress whatever sound was trying to get out and his breathing hitched. Gentle fingers reached the base of his neck and traced back and forth one of his collarbones. He swallowed heavily, feeling distressed and awkward about his own reactions. The touch was something absolutely new to him and, surprisingly, some part of his twisted mind didn't want to oppose to it. It rebelled for more.

The soft hand rested on the base of his neck and slowly started moving up his throat. It tilted his head back slightly and made it rest against Tyki's shoulder. He felt the other shift behind him and a warm breath caressed his neck. He shivered once again and he opened his mouth slightly to let out a gasp of surprise as gentle lips touched his skin. They left a burning trace as they travelled up his neck. They stopped behind the ear and then a well practiced tongue trailed along the earlobe. Kanda couldn't stop the low growl escape his lips. He could hear his quickening heartbeat and he knew the other one felt it for sure. He couldn't decide if he should feel embarrassed with his own behavior or just dive into the sensations with no second thoughts.

"Sheath your katana" he heard a heavy whisper full of indescribable need. He obliged almost automatically. And as he did so he was shoved against the nearest wall. He managed to move his arms up to prevent a hard collision. However, before he could even blink, his wrists were pinned to the wall and a body pressed closely against his back. With a jolt he realized that he did feel actual skin on his skin. He shivered upon the sensation and an unexpected warmth spread inside him, pleasantly resonating in his abdomen.

"Now be a good boy and don't move" Tyki whispered in a hoarse voice that almost made him moan "It will hurt only for a moment" With this said, his hands moved swiftly to the other's hips and a strangled cry tore Kanda's lips as the Noah entered him roughly and stilled right after that. The Japanese tried to even his, suddenly, extremely fast breathing. He pushed away the unfamiliar pain that resonated in his whole body and with a surprise felt it subside. He trembled slightly but immediately calmed down as soft lips traced kisses down his back. They left yet another burning trail on his body and sent warmth straight to his groin. He growled silently and felt the other man smile against his skin.

"I'll start moving" he heard right in his ear and nodded slightly preparing himself for more pain. He hissed as Tyki took on a slow rhythm. It did hurt a bit still, but as he welcomed the sensation it turned to something completely different that resonated in his groin. Surprisingly, he started feeling need and pleasure that he's never known before. It was an overwhelming sensation and he embraced it eagerly.

He gasped in surprise as a hand wrapped tightly his hard manhood and growled as it started to stroke up and down. His back arched in response to the touch and his head fell back onto the shoulder of the man behind him. He listened to the other's quickening breathing and warm air ticked his ear. The skilled tongue once again trailed his earlobe and he welcomed it with a low growl. A gasp and a moan escaped his lips as sharp teeth closed around his flesh where moments ago the tongue had been. It resonated all the way down his body and in an unfamiliar reflex he moved his hand to entangle his fingers in the other's hair, grabbing him strongly and pulling even closer. As if on cue, Tyki raised the pace of both his hips and his hand, hissing lustfully against Yuu's shoulder and digging his fingers into his flesh. All this was almost driving the Japanese insane with tension and sensations and, for what felt like eternity, the only sound filling the room was heavy panting sometimes broken by lustful moans.

Before long, to the sound of carnal growls, they both found their release. All the tension leaving, all the pleasure unleashed. For a moment longer they stood pressed against each other, feeling and hearing each others' fast beating hearts. Quite impossibly, skin against skin. A few ragged breaths later Tyki pulled back and moved a few steps away, being strangely quiet. Kanda waited a few more seconds to regain at least a bit of his composure and then he turned to face the other. He frowned at the Noah, who was calmly lighting a cigarette, his eyes fixed on the Exorcist. His gaze would probably make him blush if he wasn't flushed from their activity.

"What?" Yuu snarled but not really angrily. He scolded himself mentally for his lack of right reaction. Or did he really? With all honesty? At the same time he felt undignified and pleased and it confused him greatly. He watched as a small smile crept up Tyki's lips when he blew out some smoke. He wanted to cut that smirk away but he made no move to grab Mugen. He just stared back.

"You know, I never really believed this might happen" the Noah said quietly, lust still present in his voice. He finished smoking and let the end fall to the ground. Gracefully he pushed off the wall, his eyes not leaving Kanda's. "I'm glad it did." he whispered heavily. "I might be up for some more soon" he added, his words full of promise of pain and pleasure. And with that he vanished.

Yuu stood unmoving for a moment longer, gazing where golden eyes were just seconds before. Well shit, he cursed loudly and turned to make his way out of the building. In his mind a war was waging between sense and reason. He had a sinking feeling which would win. And wondered if it really would be that wrong. Maybe, just maybe, replacing Innocence for Pleasure would be nice, he thought and quickly erased a smirk that twisted his lips, unbidden.


End file.
